Cubed
by Shenoki
Summary: Cubed - to the power of three. Jonin Haruno Sakura is sent on a mission that finally takes that pureness out of her heart as her heart is torn between two; the Leader and the Criminal.  Contains Yaoi, adult relations, violence and prostitution.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, readers. If you've read any of my stories before, welcome back. Due to personal commitments, I could never keep on top of my stories. Now, this shall be different! I have nothing, and I mean nothing to do until September. I start college then so all my exams, boring school troubles, out the way! So I shall try my best to keep on top of at least this story. So here's the boring part out of the way:**

**I do not own Naruto or anything related to Naruto. That honour is bestowed on Kishimoto-sensei.  
This story is rated M for language, possible violence (if I can be bothered to write it ;D) and a scene of yaoi. Yaoi, for those uneducated muffins, is man on man relationships. It will be marked before the chapter but if it really grosses you out that much, go away! J/k.**

**One more thing: You might think my spelling is wrong. It isn't. I am simply from England. It's called English for a reason, so you're wrong! Again, j/k.**

**Now that's out the way, I don't have to do it ever again for this story, so please read on and enjoy.**

**Lav, Shan-chan.  
**

**Dedicated to bellaend, I fancy the pants off of her.  
**

**

* * *

**

I woke up to find myself in a tangle of bodies. Two strong bodies, their limbs interlaced with mine as steady breaths drew out from them. A pounding sensation started in my head as the hangover began to take its hold... I groaned quietly as I pushed away the arms pinning me down to the bed. When a sudden coldness enveloped my body, l looked down to find out I was, in fact, naked, and completely so. I looked to the face on my left and to the face on my right before my face crumpled with the realisation of what I had done.

* * *

The light of the early day fanned its way across my face as I looked out of the window of the Hokage's office. The Hokage herself had fallen asleep long before in a drunk stupor across a pile of important documents. Her shifting in the night had revealed some of the ink printed across her cheek. I rolled my eyes at my superior before placing all the documents in a pile and leaving her office. It was common for me to pull an all-nighter. Being a medic, I knew it wasn't good for my health, but sometimes sacrificing your health is the only way to get things done. I had a mission in two days though, and an annoying voice at the back of my mind was telling me to rest up. I brushed that voice aside way too much.

After a quick shower and a spot of breakfast, I began my journey to the hospital in order to pick up supplies for the upcoming mission. I had no idea what the mission was but the equipment I had been told to collect was pretty uniform apart from one item of it; handcuffs. I had turn the list every which way when I read that one word. Bandages, sleep capsules, antidotes and the poisons themselves, then handcuffs? When I had asked Tsunade if it was a typing error, she simply chuckled at my inquiry through a mouthful of Sake.

On the way to the hospital, I was joined by Naruto who, as ever, offered to help me carry what I needed back to my apartment. Naruto, in appearance, had grown up to be a handsome man with chiseled features. His blond spikes remained, though longer layers framed with whiskered face. He could probably tie it up now should that be his desire. The main thing about Naruto though is that his personality had certainly not changed. The only difference was that his annoying inputs were stated in a deep and husky voice these days. It didn't seem right having known the blockhead he used to be.

"What do we need to pick up, then?" asked the blond as the pair entered the hospital. Sakura simply passed him the list, watching his facial expression for that single word that shot her like a rocket. He just raised an eyebrow at it. "Sakura, I know that this mission might be confidential but why the frick must you pick up handcuffs? Is your client a fetishist of something!"

The pink-head swatted him playfully before shaking her head.

"For once, Naruto, that's probably got a lot more sense than anything I could have thought of."

"But it's weird..."

"I know, I know."

Come to think of it, I hadn't even been told the task at hand myself. I knew I would be traveling to Sound as the head medic, but that was normal practice for me these days, being a Jounin and what-not. Something just felt... different this time. Something at the back of my throat kept making me feel choked whenever I thought about it and goosebumps would erupt all over my skin. Call it crazy, but I felt that this would be the mission to ruin me completely.

* * *

"Gaara's arriving in the village tomorrow," Naruto said through a mouthful of ramen as we sat on our usual stools in Ichiraku's. Soup dribbled from the side of his mouth which I quickly mopped up with a napkin.

"Do you know why?"

"Dunno. Think he'sh helping Leaf wfor a mithon."

"Naruto, don't talk with your mouth full... and I probably won't get to see him. I leave early for my mission tomorrow."

Naruto pouted, placing down his chopsticks. He had always had a special place in his heart for Gaara, the young Kazekage. They were the same, though. Well, used to be. The spirit that was encased inside of his body had been eradicated. Only Naruto's remained. Since he had become the Kazekage, Gaara had really changed. He accepted people into his heart, was a loving leader to his people and kept the bonds between Leaf and Sand strong. I found Gaara more the kind of person to have interesting conversation with; since the time where I had tangled with him during our younger years, he was always composed around me. Whether that was good or bad, I had no idea. I did like seeing him in any case and it would definitely be a shame if I missed him due to the mission. I also wanted to know what exactly our last meeting had been about. You see, during some light chat over documents concerning both Sand and Leaf, I was suddenly met by a tilted face close to mine, dark eyelids closed and lips slightly puckered...  
"I'll go and get the rest of them!" I had said in a squeaky voice and ran... I didn't have the heart to go back. I didn't even really think he liked me, let alone wanted to actually kiss me... Something from that day always sticks in the back of my mind; I feel guilty but also curious as to what is actually going on in the mind of that red-head.  
That was coming up to a year ago now, though. Times and people change... right?

"Make sure you tell him I said hello!" I said cheerfully as I pressed the money for my meal into Naruto's stationary hand.

"No, Sakura, this is my tr-"

"No, Naruto. Take the money and shut up."  
He always tried to treat me to ramen when we were together... but that would make it like a date and the last thing that I wanted was for him to get the wrong idea.

I walked home in a daze that evening. As the lanterns all around the village were become lit, the sky was a beautiful pink that fought its way into my senses, making it feel as though I was as light as the sky itself. I ran a hand through my tousled hair; it was long again now. Not by choice but simply because I'd never have the time to cut it these days. On missions, it was usually tied in high ponytail, but Jesus Christ did my bangs still get in the way. I sighed as I thought of the days where I only had long hair because he liked it. My first love, and an unrequited one at that. It wasn't the same anymore though. I didn't know if I was still in love with him but a fondness remained in the deepest crevices of the heart which I feared could no longer love like that. I wanted to see him at least once more. Just once. To tell him how much of an utter idiot he was.

Itachi is dead now. That's common knowledge. He died by Sasuke's hand. His clan was avenged, his life-long goal achieved.

But why the fuck wasn't he back yet?

I shook my head as if trying to physically shake away the thoughts. Now was not the time to think like this. No, I had bigger things to deal with like this mission tomorrow. I took a deep inhalation before breathing out just as deeply. No, he definitely would not dominate my thoughts more than he did already. All I need now is the village, my friends and medicine...

* * *

Early bird catches the worm. When I'm awake early enough for it to still be dark, I wonder if there would actually be any worms around. I stretched out in my bed with sleepy eyes only half open. A quick shower and a light breakfast sent me out of the door with a backpack full of medical supplies and packs on my hips filled with hand weapons and, of course, my trusty gloves. I straightened out my skirt as I waited outside the office of the Hokage who was probably drooling over the mission slip at that very moment. I leaned myself against the door of the office, my body still sluggish from the early morning. As I wiped the sleep away from my eyes, I felt my heart start to pound inside my chest. It didn't feel normal; it vibrated throughout my whole body and sent me breathless. I had never felt like this before any other mission, so why this one? I gulped as I closed my eyes, allowing my full weight to be supported by the door. I straightened up when I felt that more strength had returned to me but my heart was still beating so rapidly that I thought it would explode.

I tried to distract myself by adjusting my clothes so closely that one could claim that I had a disorder. I untied and retied my hair numerous times until the ponytail was perfectly in the centre of my head, brush through my bangs with my fingers until they were fluffy, just anything to get my mind off of things.

I was shaken from my reverie by the office door opening with the stony face of my superior staring at me.

"Sakura. You're here. Why didn't you come in?"

I looked her uneasily before a nervous giggle came from my lips.

"Uh, I don't really know..."  
My voice didn't sound like my own. Lady Tsunade simply scoffed at me, shaking her head and causing one of her blonde pigtails to fall over her shoulders. She opened the door more to allow me inside.

"It's not usual for you to be nervous before a mission, Sakura. Especially when you don't even know what you're doing."

She was right. I really had no idea of the task that I was about to undertake so why the hell was I getting so worked up?

I swallowed audibly as if trying to swallow my uneasiness and walked into the Hokage's office. As usual, her desk was strewn with paper work she should have finished about three months ago and, as always, there was a bottle of Sake about arm's reach away from where she usually sat. There was another addition to the room that I really did not expect though. In fact, I gasped aloud, took a step back. The subject at which my reaction was made simply looked at me, his facial expression not changing - except I could have sworn I saw his lips twitch?

"Sakura," Tsunade interjected, "you will be undertaking your mission with the Kazekage, Gaara."

* * *

Maybe this was the reason that I had felt so uneasy about the mission, because Gaara would be my partner. He had spoken not a word to me yet as we sat side by side, waiting for the details of the mission.

"First of all," okay, this was directed at Gaara. "I chose Sakura to accompany you because her medical skills are only rivaled by," she chuckled, "me, actually. You are to track down an A-ranked missing nin from here in Konoha. You will execute the mission down in Sound, and including travel, you have a week to do it."

Okay, I thought that it seemed simple enough. We had been successful in breaking into Sound territory so many times before, so why not now? My heart didn't calm down though, even if my head did.

"The target is currently residing in a bar residence that specialises in the prostitution of young girls desperate for money. They have a lot of customers, but also a lot of security. You'll be wearing disguises in order to get in."

She turned to me at this point. She had a guilty look on her face as she looked me up and down.  
"Sakura, you will be disguised as a prostitute. You will do anything in your power to get information on the target."

I blinked a few times, and I was speechless. My mouth opened and closed like a fish and I suddenly felt choked up.

"I-if it's a seduction mission, why can't you ask Ino? She has medical jutsu as well..."

Tsunade sighed, looking down at me as if I was a child being told of their parents' divorce.

"It has to be you, Sakura. Ino's out on a mission herself, but even if she wasn't it would have to be you."

I felt tears pricking my eyes. I would have to dress up as a prostitute? I knew what using anything in my power meant as well. To use my body, too. The first time a man would touch me would be him thinking I was a fucking prostitute.

"Gaara, you'll be accompanying her as her escort. Make sure she is safe."

I shook my head, still unbelieving as I looked to the Kazekage with pleading eyes. His own wise eyes met mine with a grave look and he shook his head just once as if to say "don't argue."

"So, Sakura, he's the man that you'll be looking for in order to obtain information on your subject."

She handed me a slip of paper with a picture on it showing a man that was probably no older than I was. He wasn't ugly, that was for sure, but he also had just a look to him, that seedy look that obviously indicated that he was the kind of person to value himself over anything else. Though the picture was black and white, his hair looked to be very light and his rounded eyes and pointed teeth made him look, well, weird. He would be easy to spot though and for that I was thankful. Under his picture read his name: Suigetsu. I imprinted the name into my mind, finally getting my mission head on.

"So, who's the target?"

My voice sounded more confident now. It would take at least a day to travel to Sound so I would be able to get my head around it. I wasn't a Jonin for nothing; I could do anything if I put my mind to it. What was being touched by one man going to do!

Tsunade's face suddenly turned grave and extremely so. She sighed as she picked up a second piece of paper. First she handed it to Gaara. In his usual fashion, his face made no change but I felt his eyes on me constantly as he handed me the paper and as I read it.

The target?

Uchiha Sasuke.


	2. Chapter 2

**Yay, reviews! So I updated quickly :3 I started writing this at 20 minutes past midnight and I intend to finish tonight, so everyone review telling me how much you love me.  
I kid. Or do I?**

**In any case, here's chapter 2. And he's where the sexiness starts. If you don't like lemon, well, sux2bu.**

**Keep reviewing, because Shannen loves you. That's me. :D**

* * *

I thought that the initial journey to Sound would be the time to clear my head, but obviously not. The usually easy task of taking through the trees at speed had actually become difficult. I lost count of the number of times I had slipped or Gaara had to stop me from landing face first in a tree stump. I really was not with it today...

How the fuck could anyone expect me to?

I was on a mission to find my missing team mate, my first love and I was doing it with the guy who had tried to steal my first kiss!

The kiss-stealer himself had barely said a word to me since we joined each others' company, come to think of it. Not even that light stuff like "how's the weather?" or "I haven't seen you in a while!"

Nothing. I was kind of beginning to believe that he hated me for leaving him like that. I mean, I would hate me. Being rejected is bad enough but to have someone actually run away, well, unimaginable. These thoughts led me to wonder though; should I still be so curious about something that I had wanted to part in from the beginning?

I was pretty glad when we had arrived at the inn where we would be making a stop for the night. To my misfortune, the common practice on split sex missions was to share a room. That way, we would look more like a couple of tourists - or just a couple - than traveling ninja. That meant a whole night with the stoic Kazekage for company.

The atmosphere was surprisingly calm when we were actually sitting in our room, it seemed. Gaara had taken off his heavy cloaks and lazed on his bed with his eyes closed. I saw his chest rising and falling steadily with his breathing, his eyes flickering under the lids every now and then to indicate he wasn't sleeping. For the first time since we were younger, I actually took notice of his body. It was broader, a lot broader and it was then that it came to my attention that Gaara actually used to be shorter than me. Now, I had to strain my neck just to look him in the eye. His red, tousled hair was longer now, scraping against where his shoulders met at the back. It looked so soft, fluffy. His skin? Flawless. Not a blemish in sight... and...

I had to rip my eyes away from him; I was at risk of actually scaring myself. Why was I looking at him so closely? There was no infatuation, no, definitely not! It was just because I hadn't seen him in so long, that's all! Yes.

I started rummaging around in order to distract myself. First, I used my chakra to heal the silly wounds that I had picked up in my absentmindedness on the journey. I then laid out all of the supplies for the mission; the medicines, bandages... handcuffs... and my newly acquired 'disguise' from the Hokage herself. There wasn't really much of it, a corset and a pair of suspenders to clip on to my frilly underwear. I tutted in disgust as I threw the flimsy garments back into my pack.

"Scared?"

I span around as I jumped, the deep timbre of Gaara's voice coursing through me. His eyes were open now, his body shifted on his bed so its location was closer to me. It was like he was actually trying to be social!

"O-of what?" I asked stupidly as I sat on my own bed, facing him.

"Tomorrow, of course."

I took a long sigh as I relaxed more on my bed. The atmosphere had turned to that of our old chats, and for that I was, well, ecstatic.

"I guess so. More ashamed, actually. I mean, look."

I held up the see-through underwear to him and used both of my index fingers to stretch the material. His mouth twitched in his amusement as he shook his head at my antics.

"Well I will make sure you're safe, you know that," he stated in a firm tone, his gaze so penetrative to punctuate those protective words.

"But aren't there some things you can't protect me from?"  
Like having a pervert grope me?

He nodded at this, his expression grave. He laid back on his bed, his eyes closed again.

I gulped as the strain of tomorrow was finally getting to me. Anything could happen; I could even come back to the village lacking my own innocence. But if that's what it took, it had to be done.

I lay back on my own bed after clearing it, wrapping myself up in the blankets as tightly as I could manage. I couldn't stop my mind from lingering to the events that would take place tomorrow but the fact that I would be encountering Sasuke really had not sunk in yet. My brain had absorbed this information, but my heart certainly hadn't. My body felt light as air whenever I would think about it. But it definitely niggled. As I felt myself finally drifting off to sleep, I could have sworn I heard a faint "good night."

* * *

I woke up in the morning to a warm hand on my shoulder gently shaking me. I swatted it off, pulling the covers over my head. I heard a low chuckle grind out of the owner of the hand and also the dip of the edge of my bed as they decided to take a seat.

"Sakura, we need to leave to get to Sound in time," Gaara told me, his voice calm and coaxing as if he were talking to his child.

"Fuck Sound, I wanna shleep," I slurred as I tried to inch away from him. In my mind, I had forgot that today was that important day, do or die, now or never.

"Sakura. We need to leave. Now."

He began to shake me until I relented and sat up in bed. "Change and then leave," he said, studying my sleepy face as he did so. He left the room promptly and barely managed to dodge the pillow I lobbed at his head. Sakura and mornings? Well, let's not go there.

I quickly apologised for that after I had washed and dressed though and there we were, running at some speed through the forest again in utter silence. Fucking great.

I looked over to the young Kazekage running in line with me and I couldn't help but notice how fluid his movements were, how focused his face when traveling. His eyes looked straight ahead as he ran with ease whilst his jaw was squared, his lips slightly parted - the same lips he had tried to kiss me with. I was beginning to wonder why my mind kept trailing back to the kiss; what would have happened if I had stayed? Why did he try to kiss me? Did he like me? I mean - like - me. All of these questions floated through my head as my eyes couldn't move away from those slightly red lips.

I guess you can't know something if you don't ask though, right?

I opened my mouth with an intake of breath in order to ask the question but the words became caught in my throat. Gaara looked over at me at hearing this noise and the only reply I could give him was a shy smile. Shit. I had no idea how to ask him. It wasn't exactly something said so casually either. "Hey, Kazekage, why'd ya kiss me?" How am I meant to say something like that to him at a time like this? I would definitely do it... just not now.

All too quickly, we arrived in Sound.

* * *

I felt disgusting. I felt revealed. Most of all, I felt cold. In this outfit that left little, no, nothing to the imagination, I stood at the back of the bar where the infiltration would occur. I made the finishing touches on Gaara's eye make up before we went in; it would be obvious who he was should we have left the black markings around them. I straightened out my corset, trying to reveal the least amount of cleavage possible whilst wearing it - still a lot saying that. I ruffled my hair in order to add more volume, rubbed together my rouged lips in order to spread the colour more. This was it. I was truly a fucking slut now. Gaara took my hand in his, lacing his fingers through mine as he pulled his disguise's hat further over his face. I stopped to use my free hand to straighten out his sleek black suit before heaving a big sigh. Here we go...

Gaara squeezed my hand as he walked out of the alley and then went into escort mode... he was basically acting as my pimp. He slung an arm around my waist, his hand resting on the bones of my pelvis. I swallowed as goosebumps erupted all over my body and inside I felt like screaming. On the outside, my red lips were stretched into a seductive smile as my fake eyelashes fluttered up at the Kazekage. My arm curled around him in a similar fashion to his arm around me, my hand making its way up the back of his blazer in a cheeky manner. With my free hand, I quickly checked for the senbon I had concealed in the lining of my stockings. With one final breath, I began to walk forward but Gaara stopped me. With a chaste kiss to my forehead and a squeeze to my hip, I knew what he was trying to get across in front of all these people; he was here, and it would be okay.

As we came to the doors, we stopped in front of the bouncers who looked us up and down. I was thoroughly annoyed to notice their eyes linger more on me. I smiled up at them, my eyes half lidded as my teeth closed down on my bottom lip seductively.

"You're a new face around here, babe. Ain't seen you before," one of them said to me with a disgusting grin playing his thin lips. His eyes were slightly clouded with curiosity and lust at the barely clothed woman - me - in front of him. I let out a slow giggle, my voice not even sounding like mine. It was too deep, too playful.

"Well, I guess you ain't seen nothin' yet, hon'," I purred out with a wink, never breaking eye contact with him. He winked back before allowing us to go in. As I entered, I felt a slap on my exposed bottom.

"I'll be in there for you later, sexy," I heard him growl into my ear. On the outside, I giggled and walked in with my hips swaying in a lewd fashion. On the inside, I wanted to vomit.

From inside the club came the distinct odour of sweat, cigarettes and cum. Not a nice mix. I resisted the urge to crinkle my nose as I walked in and I couldn't help but notice that Gaara's thumb was hooked inside the waistband of my panties. For effect, I guess...

We sat at the bar and ordered our drinks. I sat myself in Gaara's lap and leaned against him so that we could talk. To anyone else, it would have looked like we were whispering sordid words to each other. For us, it was the only way we could discuss the mission; step one was to find Suigetsu.

Not being able to see him immediately, I approached the bar and leaned over it, letting my cleavage be fully revealed to the bartender; and my bottom to anyone who was to stand behind me.

"Don't know if you can help me, babe," I addressed him in that purring voice that wasn't mine, "but I'm looking for Suigetsu. We have some unfinished business, if ya know what I mean..."  
My lips formed a slight pout as I looked up at him through my eyelashes.

"Over in one of the booths," was all the poor man managed to get out.

* * *

Persuading Suigetsu to come to a private room with me didn't actually take that much persuasion. A flash of the cleavage, a kiss on the cheek, and he was mine.

The room in which we were in was anything but dignified. The walls were covered in red and black curtains, the floor under my feet lined in red velvet. The light of the chandelier emitted a dim glow that barely illuminated the room, and the only furniture that I could see was a dresser - with an array of condoms upon it - as well as a bed and bin - for the condoms?

Suigetsu sat on the bed, looking at me as I clung to Gaara. He looked at Gaara with a casual stare, his fang protruding over his lips.

"This one yours then?" he asked casually, cocking his head towards me. Gaara nodded at me with a grin that didn't quite reach his eyes as he slapped my ass with his large hand. I squealed from the shock but managed to turn it into a playful one thankfully. I felt Gaara's hand raise up to the small of my back, which he rubbed gently.

I swallowed.

This was it. This was what I had been oh so worried about.

I took a stride forward, two strides, three, letting my hips sway in a pleasant way. I straddled his lap as I tried to disconnect from my body and become Sakura the Prostitute. I lay my covered sex against his crotch as I placed my arms around his neck, tilting my head gently as I looked into his eyes. I would have to be careful here as Suigetsu, from what the little information I had on him indicated, was a ninja and could probably easily read body language. I needed to make it as genuine as possible.

I brought my head to his ear, where I whispered gently into it.

"Su-i-get-suuu... I need your help with something. I'll make it worth your while, promise..."

I punctuated my sentence with a nibble of his earlobe. He placed his hands at my ass as he moaned at my ministrations, tucking his face into the crook of my neck to nibble there. I feigned a moan as I moved back to look him in the face.

"And what's that, babe?" he ground out as his hips twitched, his prominent hard-on almost bursting out of his trousers. I ground my hips down against it with a grin as he growled out in pleasure and placed my hand at his chest, caressing it.

"You know someone that I owe... my services to... I really need to find him..." I even pouted for added effect. I pushed him down to laying position on the bed and looked down at him with a pleading look on my face. "Do you happen to know Sasuke-kun?"

Suigetsu was too lost in pleasure to question my motives as his hips bucked up against my warmth with his round eyes lidded from his building lust.

"I'll consider helping you if you get your tits out right now babe," he growled at me, his fingers reaching up to my corset as he tried to rip it down. I held it in place.

"First, tell me if you know him!" I giggled, trying to act embarrassed. It seemed to work. He licked his way down my collar bones, over the breast that was already exposed and down to the gap between my peaks.

"Yeah, I know him. He's here tonight actually."

He giggled as I allowed him to pull down my corset and envelope his lips around my nipples. I was too lost in thought to really notice though; I was in the same building as Sasuke right now!

Suigetsu continued his ministrations to my breasts, hungrily sucking and licking, squeezing at them to the point where it hurt. I pushed him gently back into laying position, keeping my breasts out as I moved down his body until my face was level with his crotch. In all honesty, I had a lump in my throat where I just wanted to burst into tears and my stomach was tying itself in knots. Not from pleasure like this guy under me but from the overwhelming urge to spill my stomach all over him. Staying in character fortunately, my pink tongue darted out to trace the shape of his manhood through his clothes.

"Ah, fuck! More! Fucking more!" he shouted at me, ramming my head further into his crotch. Being this close meant I could smell the precum that was already spilling out of his penis. I pushed his hand away, biting onto his zipper with my teeth.

"You only get more if you tell me what he's doing tonight," I giggled, slowly, painfully so, lowering the zipper with my teeth.

"H-he's serving clients."

Serving clients? What did that mean? Was he like a manager here? An owner? Maybe one of the prostitutes?

I giggled into his crotch and the vibrations made him buck into my face. I unzipped and unbuttoned him, pulling his trousers past his hips to reveal his underwear. They were tight-fitting briefs that barely contained his erection. In fact, they didn't. The head was poking out of the top of the waistband dripping with his juices of arousal. It had dripped down to stain the waistband of this pair of expensive looking underwear... and it was also the first time I had seen a penis close up. Even though I could only see the head it was enough to intrigue me for a second - in a medical sense. It was red and shiny having been expose from its foreskin. It pushed against the light layer of pubic hairs that poked out of the underwear as well and I didn't know whether to feel disgusted or interested.

I ran my nose up and down the length and then my tongue, wetting the material. He gave out loud and satisfied groans of pleasure and almost screamed when my tongue reached his exposed head. I pulled down his underwear completely and his length sprung free and bounced momentarily in front of my face. I held it in my hand, feeling pretty stumped here. I thought back to anatomy classes when I was learning medical jutsu. The head of the penis is similar to the clitoris of a female's vagina where it has a lot of nerve endings. The shifting of the foreskin also rubs against a lot of nerve endings and it is this shifting movement that eventually leads to ejaculation. With this information in mind, I slowly stroked up the length of his penis and then down again. I repeated the action and was spurred on my his moans. I held on tighter, my actions quickening as his screams became louder.  
"Put it in your mouth you fucking slut," he commanded me, grabbing my hair and forcing my face towards his member.

"O-only if you tell me which room I would find him in," I sighed, knowing the breath from my speaking was fanning over his length.

"I-I dunno about that," he stuttered, tensing up a bit. Shit, he was getting suspicious. I took my tongue and gently licked over the opening of his penis. He hissed at the sudden feeling, his body relaxing again as he was re-consumed by the pleasure.

"Tell me," I purred, using my tongue to trace over the whole of his bare penis. He sighed in the pleasure of it all, his dick visibly twitching under my inexperienced tongue.

"I... I c-" any arguments he had were swallowed back as I engulfed his length in my mouth. I moved my lips down it slowly, seeing how much I could fit in. As I felt it touch the back of my throat, I gagged but this seemed only to arouse him further. He tried to forced it back even more and all I could do was try and open my throat and hope for the best.  
I took his length from my mouth after experiencing the overwhelming feeling of vomit soon to surface and tears poured out of my eyes from the pressure of gagging so much. I used my hand to stimulate the part of the shaft I couldn't fit in my mouth, used my lips to bob up and down on his cock with my hand moving in time. I detached my lips to say out two words.

"Tell me," I grinned as I kept stimulating him with my hand.

"I-"

My lips were over his cock again though, moving at such a frenzied rate. My jaw was beginning to hurt and the smell of dick was disgusting me. All I could taste was the salt from the precum that had erupted from his arousal, feel its slimy texture in the back of my throat. Away I sucked though...

"It's floor three..." he had started but had cut off for some reason. I felt his penis become even harder, a prominent vein - or so I thought - beginning to twitch in it. "Room," he tried to manage through gasps, "FORTY!" he finally shouted as I felt a warm and salty liquid hit the back of my throat. I thought I would be sick. I wanted so badly to spit it out, but I couldn't with his dick in the way and it was squirting out even more. Obediently, I drank every last drop of the rancid liquid.

Suigetsu, as if by habit, pushed me away with a gentle hand and put himself away before zipping himself up.

"Thanks babe," he grinned at me before stealing a feverish kiss from my unsuspecting lips. He thrust his tongue into my mouth and poked it around. I knew that he could taste himself seeing as that was all that I myself could taste. He gently nudged me onto the bed before turning to leave, nodding at Gaara on the way out who I had actually forgot was there... who had actually seen me doing that. He had a stony look on his face as he looked me up and down and as soon as the door had shut, he rushed over to me. I sat on the bed with wide eyes and kept swallowing because it still felt like there was cum in my mouth. I didn't realise I was crying until Gaara reached up to my face and wiped away a tear, discarding it on his own tongue.

"That was brilliant," he quietly soothed in that baritone as the looked at me with such fucking pity. I burst into tears properly now, my whole body shaking as I wrapped my arms around myself. I felt so... disgusting. I felt like a real slut, having done that for the sake of a floor and a room number!

My stomach started shifting with nausea, and I knew that I was going to be sick. The first wave of sickness caused me to one hand over my mouth, the other to my stomach. There was still the faint taste of semen in my mouth, its salty sensation evident throughout my throat. My body certainly didn't like it.

Gaara quickly lifted the condom bin and held it under my mouth just in time for the contents of my stomach to spill out almost projectile. I wanted it to stop, wanted to curl up and cry, but being a doctor meant I knew I had to let this run its course, to expel that utter filth out of my body.

Gaara hushed me quietly, gently, as he rubbed my back with his spare hand, often moving strands of hair behind my ears. When the sickness had ended and I was left with dry heaves I looked at him to see him looking at me with worried eyes... I burst into tears again and was pulled into the warm embrace of Gaara the Kazekage.


	3. Chapter 3

**Dear Loyal Readers,**

**I'm so sorry about how late this chapter is. The reason is that I couldn't fit Sasuke into the plot without him being out of character . after much deliberating, I think I've found the best way. So, so sorry. Please don't castrate me ;D**

**Well I looked back to the story today and saw that I have had SOOO many hits that I was like :O irl.**

**So I came straight here and my little fingers are preparing themselves for a long typing session!**

**It's 1am now... here I go!**

**Dedicated to all reviewers. *blows a kiss*  
**

**

* * *

**

_Suigetsu sighed to himself as his fingers had dipped back into his boxers. His penis was still overly sensitive from his release but a few minutes ago but it twitched to his attention as soon as he touched it. "Stamina," he liked to brag. He could go numerous times these days with the amount of sex he was having. A low moan ground out from his throat as he felt the blood surge to his nether regions. He decided that he did not want to approach Sasuke with an erection so lay his penis back in a comfortable position within his underwear._

_Speaking of the Uchiha, just where was he? That's right, room forty of the third floor. He had told that pink-haired bitch, had he not? A satisfied smirk played at his lips as they transformed themselves into a toothy grin. The chick was sexy and sure as hell there was no doubt about that. Her rouged lips slid so sexily down his cock and-_

_No! No boners!_

_She was adorable as sin, though. He had never had a blowjob from anyone with pink hair. Was it natural? Should have checked, he thought as his mind wandered to the point that joined her thighs. That would hold all the answers as well as-_

_No!_

_He slapped himself in the face lightly as he made the ascent to the third floor._

_On arriving at the end of the third floor, Suigetsu chuckled darkly to himself as he heard the commotion coming from the various rooms that lined it; moans of pleasure; cries of bittersweet pain; sighs of passion; hisses of release; shouts of curses. Over the past few months of being around the brothel he had become accustomed to these noises, hell, he had even been the cause of a fair few many of these noises! And the one emitting them maybe... but of course his noises were always manly. He nodded to himself in silent agreement. _

_Suigetsu's pace as he walked was leisurely, almost lazy. He even yawned to himself with a wide and uncovered mouth as he approached the door with silver numbers which indicated its number; forty. He knocked sharply three times before entering. He walked through casually as he saw his target but anyone else? Well, for anyone else this would have been pretty damn embarassing..._

_A middle-aged businessman who still adorned is tie was pounding roughly into the behind of a busty blonde. Said bust swang back and forth with every thrust as long and loud moans emitted from her throat in encouragement (at all the right moments, of course. It had to be believable.)_

_Sweat dripped from the man's forehead and onto the bare back of the girl. His stubby fingers were tightly clenched upon the flesh of her buttocks as a loud 'slap' sound echoed through the dim room. It mimicked itself rapidly, quickly, successively. _

_Across the room with a blank look on his face - Suigetsu's target - was a pale black-haired male, said hair fanning over his face as he looked down from the sight in front of him. He sat on a chair that was against the wall and his body was hunched slightly from fatigue? Boredom? Either way, he definitely did not look as if he was enjoying the show that he was recieving._

_If that was me, I would have shoved it right in that mouth of her, Suigetsu thought with a grin on his face as he crouched beside the milky form that did not even move to acknowledge the other man's presence. The couple on the bed were strangely unfazed at the two males with their eyes upon their 'love-making'._

_At a brothel of this nature, surveillance was a regular thing. It did not occur always and nor was it argued. It was just a precaution for spies, for ninja, for trespassers. _

_Not much of a ninja with that belly, Suigetsu chuckled to himself as he surveyed the customer._

_"Uchiha," he greeted in a low voice to the man next to him. Only his eyes had turned to the direction of the man he was addressing._

_"Ah," was a simple reply he received, typical of the Uchiha._

_"There's a girl after you," Suigetsu informed him as he moved his position to take a seat upon his bottom._

_"Hn."_

_"She was hot, you know. Gave me a blowjob just to make me tell her where you were. She could have fucking asked anyone that without the blowjob," he chuckled as he looked up at Sasuke. Sasuke looked down at the male seated next to him who, he noted, looked like he wanted another blowjob as his eyes were clouded with lust and desire. He shrugged as if to say "and?" to Suigetsu and found himself chuckled at._

_"Yes?" he sighed, encouraging Suigetsu to continue. He knew Suigetsu and definitely knew when he had something 'juicy' to say._

_Suigetsu allowed himself a grin, "she was fucking good, I'm telling you that. She had that whole innocent thing about her, you know when they pretend it's their first time but suck like a fucking goddess? Yeah, that was her."_

_The Uchiha rolled his eyes to the ceiling, "and?"_

_"And she had pink hair. Fucking. Pink. Hair."_

_Sasuke blinked as Suigetsu next to him shook his head with disbelief but his eyes darkened ever more with his libido trying to make a break for it; he was recalling his 'encounter' with this pinkette. Pink hair was certainly unusual, yes, but Sasuke quickly shook away the thoughts of the girl he had in mind when he heard of the hair colour._

_No, he mused to himself, Sakura would probably cry at the sight of a penis._

_"Green eyes," Suigetsu sighed, obviously still in blowjob world. "Like a little cherry blossom."_

_Sasuke cocked an eyebrow as his form slowly turned to the man perched on the floor next to him. No, this was definitely a coincidence._

_"With anyone?" the Uchiha inquired, his tone indifferent but he felt like kicking himself at the twang of curiosity in his usually uncaring mind._

_"Mhm, a red-head who looked about ready to bite my dick off," he chuckled._

_Red head? Hm... the escorts should, in no way, be attached to their 'employees' and behaviour such as this was definitely unusual. Red, red, red... _

_To his dismay, Sasuke found a river of questions cascading out of his mouth - interrupted by the moan of a fake orgasm.  
_

_

* * *

_

Even though she was wrapped tightly in the hopefully clean bedspread, I still found myself shivering. Be it the temperature or the situation, I had no idea. Gaara sat on the end of the bed close to me, his eyes closed in frustration as a huge sigh left his lips.

We were locked in this, if you could even call it so, room. It had been about an hour since I tried to get out after I had recovered from what I now referred to as 'the vomit incident'. I turned the handle on the door and pushed it obviously expecting it to open. Nope, I jerked into the door and jumped back in shock as if it had burned me. A nervous giggle escaped my lips as I had tried again to no avail. Gaara gently nudged me out of the way before attempting the door himself. He took a step back from it with a sigh before looking at me.

"They know we're here," he mused, his voice and tone unchanged as he had already began to assess the situation.

The door being locked wasn't the reason why we were still stuck in this God forsaken room. No, of course not. We're shinobi. Just a tap of my chakra-enfused finger would send it flying off of its hinges.

Whoever had locked the door wasn't intending to trap us either. It was just a tease as if to say "we know that you're here." They were leaving the next move down to us. The question was, what exactly were we meant to do?

"How about we just go out there and kick them in the face," I said in a soft voice to the stoic Kazekage not a foot away from me. "It always seems to work for Naruto."

He turned to me with a small smirk on his face before it turned to its usual emotionless expression but he didn't turn away from me. He assessed me with eyes hardened by struggle and a new wise air - from being the leader of a nation, I wonder?

"If only it was that easy," came his soft baritone. Something that I had noticed about Gaara the last couple of times that I had met him that his voice now held expression; he felt something behind the words that he said. Even if his face didn't show it, he was more in tune with his emotions, with himself.

I groaned as I lay on my stomach in a tangle of blankets. My head lay by his legs which I propped up on my elbows.

"Any ideas, Gaara?" I asked curiously, jerking my neck slightly in order to see him better. His jaw, I noticed, was a lot more square now. He shook his head exasperatedly, looking down at me slightly.

"We don't know how much they know," he sighed, turning his body towards me so that he could look at me better. "We don't know just who they know - or think - is here, we don't know why they think we're here and I don't even want to think about what might be out there waiting for us."

His voice was hushed and soft as if telling a child a story. I huffed slightly as I blew my bangs out of my face. I felt my eyes screwing up as I tried to think of something, anything, to ease this predicament.

* * *

It was three hours after the door was discovered as locked that we eventually put a plan into action. I scanned the room to find it empty as I had hoped... I focused my chakra to all of the possible hiding places in the room to find no other chakra sources meeting my own. Perfect. Perfect, perfect, perfect.

"Here I go," I breathed, knowing the intended ears would pick it up easily.

I straightened out my clothes or rather, lack of clothes, before taking a deep breath. I closed my eyes as I felt the chakra in my body. When I did this, it felt weird as though icy water or a cold wind was circulating through my body. In my head, I imagined my chakra as a bluish colour because of its rather chilly aura. Whenever I focused chakra to a part of my body, for example my hand, it would feel like it was engulfed in a freeze, like, like I had put my hand into a bucket of melting ice. It didn't sting like the water would, nor would my hand feel actually cold to the touch...

I allowed the cold to make its way to the index finger on my right hand right up to the red manicured nail protruding from the end of it. With a deep inhalation of breath, I poked the door, barely touching it really. As it fell to the floor with a loud 'bang', I was surprised that I had managed to keep my composure when I had seen the figure standing at the other side of the fallen door.

The youngest of the Uchiha brothers in all of his expressionless glory.

His expression must have mimicked my own; purposely kept in its usual form but I saw something flash momentarily across those onyx eyes that I used to find myself melting into when I was that twelve-year-old. Six years later, I found myself wanting to rip them out of his fucking skull and squish them with a stamp of my foot. I had concluded that what I had thought I saw wasn't there. Sasuke didn't do expressions. The Uchihas had a weird chromosome that didn't allow that.

"Sakura," he acknowledged. I looked to his face as he addressed me. His voice was similar to the last time I had listened to it but now it was deep, maybe even as deep as Gaara's as it flowed out of his mouth as smoothly as water. It was definitely easy on the ear, not going to lie. I looked up at him - when did he get so tall? - and when green met black I noticed just how tall Sasuke had become. Wanting to think it or not, I made a mental note of just how terrifying this grown up Sasuke seemed.

I saw his eyes quickly sweep their way over my skimpily-clad figure and part of me tried to scream to cover up, to do something so that _he_ wouldn't see me like this. The rest of me screamed inside of my head to stand my ground, to show him that I, too, was a shinobi worth the time of day.

I felt myself frowning more and more the longer I looked at him. Was he going to say something? All he did was stare... and stare... and stare. I resisted the urge to shift uncomfortably under that penetrative gaze. Instead, with deliberation, I looked at him lazily as I leaned against the frame of the door.

"Care to step into my office?" I purred at him with mock lust. With no expression change - as expected - he brushed past me as he walked into the room, looking around as if looking for something, someone...

"Where is he?"

He turned to me as he asked this but I got the feeling it more of a command rather than a question.

"Who?" I pondered as I took a step closer to him. He closed the gap between us and he suddenly looked angry as he bent down slightly to look me straight in the eye. As I stared unafraid back into those cold black depths, a bright colour of red started to bleed over the previously colourless orbs.

Well oh shit, the Sharingan. I felt a surge of adrenaline course through my body. There were goosebumps on my arms, my back. It wasn't that I was scared, though any intelligent person would be.

It just reminded me of the younger days.

Trying my best to keep a neutral expression, I simply shrugged at my shoulders.

"I have no idea what you're talking about, _Sasuke._"

The word, in a way, was hard to get out of my mouth. It pushed its way out with a hint of malice that I really wasn't expecting. I nearly, I said nearly, stepped back as he pushed his face even closer to mine. Close up, he still looked like the Sasuke that I used to train with, eat with, sigh over with innocent dreams of kisses and marriage. Hell, he even smelled the same. The voice at the back of my head - the rational one - quickly cleared these thoughts. I allowed myself a moment of proudness. Here I was before him, and I felt empowered.

My own face inched closer to his, just mere inches seperating us now.

"I didn't think that you were the type to work at a whore house either," I spat, resentment dripping off of every syllable.

"I didn't think that you were the type to work as a whore, but obviously I was mistaken," he retorted, his eyes dropping down to my barely-there attire.

I felt anger burning up inside me as I expelled saliva on his face.

That's right, I just spat on Sasuke's face.

His Sharingan flared even brighter in his rage as he took a step towards me which I instantly responded to with a step backwards. This little cycle carried on until I was pressed, back first, against a wall with the Uchiha's hands pinning it to me either side of my head.

"Sa-ku-ra," he growled slowly, remnants of my saliva gently rolling down his cheek. I grinned in satisfaction and received a punch to the face.

It hurt like hell, yeah, but I couldn't help but ask myself; did Sasuke hold back? Why didn't he punch me so hard that his hand went through my cheek like he should have?

I kept a straight face as I flooded my chakra to my fingers and prodded them at his chest. He flew backwards through the room and landed against the opposite wall with a thud. His palms lay flat either side of him as his body was crouched slightly. Those red eyes glared at me through a layer of bangs and I watched as he slowly, deliberately, pushed himself away from the wall.

"Hm," he growled out as he reached behind himself. He took hold of something which I instantly assumed would be his katana due to the metallic noise that it emitted upon being unsheathed. Quick as a flash, he was next to me, his back against the same wall mine was against. I felt something cold pressing against my throat and didn't even need to guess what it was.

"Suigetsu enjoyed himself earlier", he remarked in a smooth tone, facing straight ahead so I couldn't really see his expression. It would have cut my neck should I have turned to look at him. I heard him sniff lightly. "But from that stench of vomit, Sakura, I assume that you did not."

I chuckled lightly without a hint of humour, the chuckle carried through my voice, "it's not a habit of mine to work in a whore house, Uchiha, but I can see the same doesn't apply to you."  
Uchiha? I swallowed slightly... Uchiha was less personal. It made him a different person from Sasuke and the twelve-year-boy I had always associated the name with. Not... _this._

"Why are you here, Sakura?" he sighed out, pressing the blade against my throat more menacingly.

"Why am I here?" I simply replied.

"Who was here with you?"

"Suigetsu."

Sasuke sighed as he pressed the blade even further to my throat and I nearly cringed as I felt it close to breaking the skin.

"Who was escorting you?" he asked in an even voice, not once looking in my direction.

I stayed silent, looking straight ahead as I tried to ignore the uncomfortable feeling of cold metal. "We can do this the hard way then, Sakura," he sighed and within seconds, I learned what exactly the hard way was. I felt something cold and smooth curling its way around my right leg. It was long; even coiled, it reached from my ankle to mid-thigh.

"Snake," I sighed out and I know that he noticed the stiffening of my features. It slithered oh so slowly up my leg and stopped with its head pressed into my inner thigh.

"Sakura," he addressed, and I could feel his eyes on my face, searching for a reaction. My only reaction was to stay still, to stay silent, to appear unfazed. In reality, I was freaking out about this fucking snake that was making its way up toward my pelvic area which was only covered by what claimed to be lace but I had the suspicion is was a masquerade. He was doing this on purpose. He wanted to make me squirm, to suddenly vomit out the truth and to beg for him to go easy on me, to repent my sins. No, I definitely wasn't going to do that. I would rather die than crumble under an enemy's hands. The fact that it was _his_ hands gave me the urge to fight on stronger. Even though I couldn't help but squeak when I felt the snake writhing up my leg again, so close to my genitalia that I feared for risk of beasiliality.

My eyes slipped close as I suppressed a hiss from spraying its way from my mouth as I felt the fragile skin of my neck break, my life energy dripping down my neck in tickling and uncomfortable beads.

No matter how much I wanted to run, to scream and cry, I stood my ground.

But it seemed a certain red head could no longer stand his.

"Enough!" I heard him growl as he appeared in the space between us in an instant, his large hand closing its way over the blade to momentarily pry the blade away from my throat long enough to pull me away. I felt myself crash against his body as he held an arm around me almost possessively as he glared at Sasuke with the worst expression I had ever seen on the Kazekage's face. His current rage was reminiscent of the old Gaara, the possessed Gaara.

"Gaara," Sasuke nodded to himself as he had finally found out the identity of the mystery man.

Gaara let out a feral growl as he held me even tighter to him and I felt disoriented as we were suddenly outside... it was night time still but the sky in the distance was turning more into a dark blue than the black of the remainder of the sky which indicated that sunrise was near. I still found myself pressed against the body of the Kazekage as I imagined the last thing I had seen before we had been transported here.

_That arrogant grin on Sasuke's face; the cat had got his cream and it was bittersweet.  
_

_

* * *

_

To say that I was scared would definitely be an understatement. I was terrified and absolutely nothing would calm that heart that beat so fast in my chest it felt more like it was vibrating. The brisk air of the night had certainly ignited by emotions as they cleared away any haze. My hand was shaking pathetically as I used my chakra to heal my neck... I hoped that I hid it well enough from the Kazekage.

He informed me that we would be traveling, at speed, to the inn in which we had stayed whilst stopping on the journey here. I nodded as I barely took in the information. I just followed him as I infused chakra to my feet to allow me to accompany him; we would be there within the hour at this rate.

I was hoping that the rush of cold hair on my barely covered skin - I would have to fix that soon, I noted - would knock some sense back into me, put me back into shinobi mode... instead of scaredy-cat-twelve-year-old mode. It really didn't help. My whole body shook uncontrollably as I lay - clothed - in the lumpy bed of the bed of the inn. My throat was constantly constricted and my eyes stung as I tried to hold my emotions in. It had been hours since I had tried to sleep and it really wasn't working. I sat up in my bed with a sigh and looked over at Gaara. He was there peacefully with his legs crossed under him. His dark eyes were closed as he rested but he didn't sleep. The presence of the demon that had inhabited him before made him like this back in our Genin days and I guess old habits die hard.

Without thinking, I made the short trip from my bed to his and sat opposite him in a position that mimicked his own. He slowly opened an eye and looked down at me as I stared at him; the choking feeling as becoming stronger as I stared at him.

"Sakura," breathed as he set a friendly hand atop my own. "What's the matter?"

I chuckled, well, attempted to, but it came out as nothing more than a high-pitched squeal.

"N-nothing!" was all I could muster in my pathetic attempts. I felt the invisible restraints my throat weaken slightly and for that I was relieved.

"Sakura," he sighed again, looking at me with what I assumed was worry. Gaara wasn't the easiest to decode sometimes. I smiled at him in an attempt to reassure him but was interrupted when I felt something warm rolling down my cheek. I patted at the substance and when I looked at my hand, it was a clear substance. Liquid. Water.

I was crying.

"Oh..." I attempted to wipe away the tears that were journeying down my face but every time I thought they were gone, new ones would surface. I tried to smile it off as I looked at Gaara to see him looking almost pained as he looked upon me. My smile twitched and I felt my teeth chew on my lip as my diaphragm started to contract, creating sobs that ripped from my throat as it relaxed.

I felt two strong arms encircle me as I was pulled into the warm lap of the Kazekage... his hold on me was caring yet awkward like he knew his intent but his body would simply not comply. I just leaned against his chest as pathetic cries escaped from my throat... my hands covered my face as my tensed arms should against the solid chest that belonged to the red head who was currently rubbing small circles on my back with the occasional unsure pat.

"Crying is good sometimes," I heard him explain in my ear. Was he trying to comfort me? _Gaara_ comforting me? "Crying released feel-good hormones, so it's actually a clever thing to do."

I felt like smiling just then but the only reply that my body could muster was choosing to cry even harder.

* * *

***Stares at the screen in disbelief***

**It's past 4am now. Along with the occasional drink, etc. breaks, that took some time... BUT LOOK AT THE HOUR!**

**I hope that torturing me to this extent will make you forgive me for the last release.  
**


	4. Continue?

I'm Shenoki,

Obviously, I've published stories before. In the last few days, I came here in 2013 (3-4-5 yearsish after I'd written stories) and I wasn't too ashamed at what I'd written (lol.)

Basically, if anyone's interested, I'd be interested in writing some more to my stories, particularly 'Cubed'.

Obviously, it's been a few years since then. I was a bored young teenager then, now I'm nearly 20. However, I think it'd be a good hobby, and although it wouldn't be quite the same, maybe some of you would like to see the rest of the plot I'd intended? If so, please PM me or leave thoughts in reviews. I'll give it a week or so and decide what to do then.

Thank you so much for your time guys.

Shenoki (Shannen) x


End file.
